


To Be In Love

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [47]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: April 19th, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:BlissWally stops by the flower stand he used to work at, for a very important reason.





	To Be In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking a brief break from the sadness of this series to bring you this. Their pairing name is Mally by the way.

~April 19th, 1934~

* * *

It was yet another day of work on only five hours of sleep, which Wally was lucky to get, but it didn’t really matter. Everyone was over worked lately. Everyone was clocking out later, with no days off to compensate. Wally wasn’t special.

Shawn was pulling a protest, refusing to get out of bed. Something to do with Joey yelling at him for drawing crooked smiles on some Bendy dolls, the day before. In turn, Murdoch, Shawn’s cousin, was staying put too. Which meant that almost half the toy department wouldn’t be into work that day.

And Henry wasn’t around anymore to pick up Wally on his own way to work. So, it all meant that Wally was walking to work alone. 

Whenever Wally was alone, he drifted back to his old path. When he slept against a building and a fence, in a corner hoping nobody would notice him, and walked this way to give romantics flowers for their dears every day. In hopes of somehow  _ making it.  _

The flower stand was still along this way, and seeing it in the distance, he thought of stopping by for a lengthy chat with his old boss, but he really didn’t have too much time to spare. 

A long work day laid before him, and in seeing flowers, and thinking of romantics, he realized he himself had become one. Someone else who was going to have a long day crossed Wally’s mind, and he dashed towards the flowerstand, greeting his old boss with a smile.

“I need whatever is on sale.” Wally requested, “Joey hasn’t paid me yet so I’m low on dough.”

It was always odd, coming back to this flower stand, and seeing his old boss. Wally had been lost here, found here, and, well, there had been no hard feelings from his old boss about him quitting on her without much notice that day. 

Wally was given a smile, and a bundle of flowers. The flowers were slightly wilted, but Wally didn’t mind. Wally handed the flower lady the money. 

Then, after a quick hello and goodbye, he was off for the studio. He was going to be a little late clocking in today, but he didn’t care now. After all, he admitted to himself, he’d been doing far too much over time lately, and he deserved to decide how his day went, for once. 

And before he could start his day shift, he had to give these flowers to Matt.

Wally eventually made it through the doors to the studio, feeling a lot happier than most days. Simply the idea of Matt’s positive to the flowers improved his mood. 

As he made his way through the halls, Wally tried to think of a good line to sweep Matt off his feet, but none felt quite right. He’d just let the flowers speak for themselves. Those, he hid behind his back so they couldn’t be be seen by Matt until Wally presented them.

Like he expected to, Wally found Matt in Joey’s office, at Joey’s desk, writing up paperwork, and humming to himself. Matt looked up before Wally could announce his entrance, and a wide grin crossed his face and his eyes lit up.

“Wally~!” Matt greeted as Wally approached the desk.

“Mattie!” In that moment, Wally regretted not coming up with a line. Was this where he was supposed to just say  _ I love you _ ? “I’m glad you exist!” 

Matt looked a bit surprised by the statement, but he put his pen down, and played with his tie as a blush crossed his face. 

Wally was probably bushing too. He felt it on his face.

“I’m glad you exist as well, Walter.” 

“Mateo.” Wally fumbled. “Mateo Rivera.” 

_ Matt Lawrence  _ wasn’t much to say, but  _ Mateo Rivera _ was about as beautiful as Matt was. Wally liked both names. 

“What’s the occasion?” 

Staring down Matt, unable to think of anything else to say, Wally laughed a little and grinned awkwardly. 

“For you.” Wally brought out the flowers.

“For me?” Matt took the flowers, his blush growing. “For me.”

“They were on sale.” It kinda undermined the meaning, but, well, Wally had already said it!

“Pretty.” Matt stroked the petals, smiling. “I got something for you too.” Matt stopped stroking the petals, and picked a piece of paper off the desk. “Here.” Matt handed Wally the slip of paper, and Wally’s eyes widened. 

“My paycheck!”

“I forged Joey’s signature. I’ll do the other paychecks later but you’re the most important person here.” Matt’s face went a deeper red, and he seemed to be failing to think of something to say. “I hope if we decide to get married, even the cake will be in tiers.” 

“Huh?”

Matt shrugged, and looked back at the flowers, and then wiped away a stray tear that rolled down his cheek. 

“You’re just so sweet.” 

There went Wally’s heart. Bursting in excitement and love.

“Yes, I am!” 

In a moment of probably daring, and the same love Wally felt for Matt, Matt put the flowers down, rose from the chair, climbed onto the desk, and kissed Wally. 

It was quick, and Matt smiled at Wally after breaking the contact. Wally grinned, starry eyed.

All in all, a great start to a work day.

**Author's Note:**

> Art based on this fic here at the [link.](https://starzi-sketches.tumblr.com/post/179169709828/a-request-for-kyeabove-i-had-a-lot-of-fun)


End file.
